The 'What Was I Thinking' Drabbles
by wingeddserpent
Summary: Be afraid, be very afraid. I don't know what was wrong with me... Pairings include: RobinXJinx, Kid FlashXJinx with hints of RobStar probably more later.
1. Running and Chasing

Running and Chasing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.  
Author's Note: There was something wrong with me when I wrote this... I swear it wasn't my fault.

* * *

Jinx glanced around, her eyes glinting in amusement. So they had stooped to this again, her running, and him chasing her. She was getting the feeling he really liked her. That he enjoyed the chase.

"Can you catch me?" she called back at her pursuer, laughing mockingly.

He was tired, she could tell. But, he had a drive that she didn't have. He needed to keep following her. He was weird like that. "Why do you chase me, if you know you cannot catch me?" she asked him.

"Because I have to," his voice was rough from fatigue.

"Why?"

"You're a thief," he snarled, his footsteps coming even faster.

"Yeah," she laughed, running faster.

They did this a lot, she would run, he would chase her, and in the end, they would stop, to tired to even speak. Just lay they comfortably with each other.

"Jinx, wait!" he shouted at her.

She blinked in shock, he had never... "Why?" she demanded, still running.

"I... want to talk to you..." he replied.

She whirled around to face him, and opened her mouth to say something, when he kissed her.

Jinx blinked, and kissed him back lightly, but only for a second. She began running again, causing him to laugh.

She loved it when he laughed, it was so rare... So... beautiful. "So," she snickered, "How's your girlfriend?"

"She's good. How's your boyfriend?" he asked.

"You see him almost as often as I do, but for the record, he's good..." she sighed.

"Is that why this is so wrong?" he asked.

"Nope. It's wrong because I'm running, and you're chasing... I can't run..." Jinx giggled.

"And yet you do..." he sighed.

"Because you chase me. Why?" she replied.

"Because... you run. Why don't we just stop?" Robin questioned.

"Because we're idiots..."she said quietly.

"Really? Or are we just in love?" he asked.

"I don't love you. You know as well as I do that I love Wally..." she snapped.

"And you know that I love Starfire. So what?" he sighed.

"So than what do you think of me?"

"You're sure asking a lot of questions, tonight, Jinx..." Robin remarked lightly.

"I think... I hate you, and you hate me. That's why I run, and you chase me..." she laughed softly.

Robin sighed, falling to the ground in his tiredness, listening as she flopped down too. "Jinx?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I chase you because I hate you... but I love you too..."

"That's so wrong, Robin. You have a girlfriend. And I'm nothing but a... villain..." Jinx sighed.

"I don't love you the way I love Starfire," he told her calmly, and sighed as it began to rain, "Start running, Jinx..."

Jinx leapt up, and began running, tired though she was. With him chasing her, she could run for miles. She didn't know why she ran. Didn't know why she... hated and loved the Boy Wonder. But, either way, she loved Kid Flash more. They just had such different auras. Kid Flash fascinated her, made her feel alive. Robin... scared her, made her feel evil. Like a bad girl. But, that was her nature.

She'd always hated running. And now, she loved running. Kid Flash was running, and Robin represented running. Ironic, huh?


	2. Is Slade Ticklish?

Is Slade Ticklish?

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.  
Author's Note: I'm scared. I really am. It wasn't my fault I wrote this, I swear!

* * *

Terra was bored. Really bored. There was nothing to do here. Slade didn't have video games, board games, or a computer she could use. Hell, he didn't even have any books! What did the guy do all day long? Other than be an evil slimy villain? Oh, right, that's all he EVER did. "Slade?" she called, "I'm bored..."

"Find a way to amuse yourself, child..." Slade replied.

"Fine," she grumbled, before she got an idea.

Actually... it was more of a question. Is Slade ticklish? Well... she was going to find out. "OK, I have to be sneaky..." she whispered inching herself into the room where Slade was.

"Yes, Apprentice? Is there something you need?" Slade asked calmly.

She tackled him, trying to find a break in his armor. Once she found one, she tickled him. She tickled him unmercifully. And... strangely enough, he was... laughing. "Apprentice," Slade gasped between laughs, "Stop!"

"NEVER! I have you under my CONTROL!!!! MWHAHAHA!" Terra laughed, putting on her 'evil' face.

"You have learned well, Apprentice," he told her, still laughing.

"If you say 'uncle', I'll let you up..." she said evilly.

"No."

Terra shrugged, and continued tickling him, much to his discomfort. He threatened her, he commanded her, he praised her, he tried everything in the book, except for saying 'uncle'.

After about ten minutes of this, Slade finally gave in. Terra let him up, smirking cockily. That was, until Slade tackled her, and tickled her. And so, Terra was never bored again, and Slade didn't get nearly as much work done. But, hey, never leave two ticklish people who can't stand losing in the same building with nothing else fun to do except tickling the other.


	3. Uh April Fools?

Uh... April Fool's?  
Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.  
Author's Note: I like this, thanks to BananaCream and CheeseCake.

* * *

Jinx was doing something she hardly did anymore. She was- no she wasn't sketching. Or painting. Or doing anything that involved art. She was playing tag. With herself. As a child, she'd been her only friend. The other children had always hated her. She had been smart, and strange things happened when she was around. So, she had just adapted. But, her favorite game had always been tag.

Now, you may be wondering how you can play tag with yourself. Essentially, it involves running in circles, and laughter. If her team had been at the base, she would have never done it. But, they weren't there, so she could.

Jinx ran faster, and faster, and faster, until she collapsed on the floor, giggles escaping her lips. Normally, Jinx hated giggling. But, she was happy. She was playing _her_ game, and she felt like she could go for hours!

However, she was stopped abruptly when she heard a laugh come from behind her. "What have you done with Jinx?" Kid Flash teased.

"I shot her and threw her in a closet..." Jinx smirked, sitting up.

"Any particular reason you're lying on the floor laughing? Or have you finally snapped?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"I'm playing tag..." she replied stiffly.

"With who?" his blue eyes pierced her pink ones.

"Myself..." Jinx shrugged, appearing nonchalant.

"Oh... Well in that case... You won't mind if I play... Tag you're it!" Kid Flash tagged her, and darted to the other side of the room.

"No fair! You have super speed!" Jinx folder her arms and pouted slightly.

Kid Flash cocked his head, "Big bad Jinx is just giving up like that? I never thought I'd see the day!"

Jinx's eyes widened, and she tackled him. Evidently, she caught him by surprise, because she actually managed to tackle him, "You're it now..."

Kid Flash laughed, as she jumped back, obviously wondering _how_ she would keep from getting tagged immediately. Jinx gasped, and he could almost see the light bulb appear over her head. She jumped on a table, and he ran over an tagged her. "Tag you're-" he started.

"No I'm not. This is base!"

"Cheater!" Kid Flash accused, laughing.

"I'm a bad guy, remember?" Jinx smirked.

"Oh really? Than why aren't you off robbing the bank with your team?" he retorted.

"Because... I didn't want to! Robbing banks is... idiotic!" she snapped.

"Are you going to move off of base, or am I going to have to make you?" Kid Flash had a mischievous grin on his face, and that made her nervous.

"I'd like to see you try," Jinx challenged.

Oh dear, he was smirking now. That couldn't be good. He tackled her, pushing her off base, "Tag you're it!"

"You suck," Jinx told him.

"Aw, now don't be a sore loser..." Kid Flash snickered.

That's when her team walked in. Jinx froze, as Gizmo would say, Crud! "What's that pit-sniffing do-gooder doing here?" Gizmo demanded.

"Get away from Jinx!" shouted SeeMore, taking a step towards the two.

Kid Flash just grinned and said, "But she's mine!" and he kissed her.

Jinx's mind went into a state of shock, and then 'SMACK'. Except he was gone. And she was in a lot of trouble. Her team... Oh... Man... "Uh... April Fool's?" asked Jinx smiling hopefully.

Mammoth and Billy looked at each other, "Works for me..."

Gizmo shrugged, "Yeah, whatever..."

Jinx sighed in relief, and began plotting the best way to murder speeding idiots who almost got her killed by her team... Not to mention... He popped her bubble... He must die... Maybe... He was kinda cute... Hehe.


	4. Horns

Horns

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Teen Titans.  
Author's Note: Be afraid, be very afraid. This is based on a conversation I had with my friend.

* * *

Jinx sighed frustrated. She hated making self portraits. She really did. She had to look in a mirror, then draw what she saw, it sounded simple, but it really wasn't. She could draw someone else, oh that was easy, but it was drawing herself that she had a problem with. It was so hard to get her face just right. Oh the hair, now that was the easy part, just two horn shapes on her head.

Erg. You may be wondering why she was doing something she hated. Two words: Home Work. That's right. She was in school again. However, now it was art school. Jump City Community College to be exact. And it was all the idiotic speedster's fault. He'd just HAD to enroll her in the stupid class. There they made her draw with CRAYONS. She hated working with crayons. They made her work with clay, even after she explained she couldn't work with clay because it always got in her hair. And clay? It only comes out of hair with either five tons of shampoo, or scissors. Her hair was only NOW returning to it's former length.

Jinx ran a hand through her hair, that was once again in its horns. Now normally, Jinx went with the name Alyssa, and she wore pig tails instead of horns. But... for this she needed two portraits. Because there were two of her. Jinx, and Alyssa, and she needed to acknowledge both, or it just wasn't her. She sighed again.

Why couldn't they just draw someone else? It was so much more... uplifting! "Stupid idiot speedster, stupid people messing with my life..." Jinx wasn't really paying attention to what she was drawing. And that was where it all went wrong.

Wally came in to the apartment. He was... so... hungry. He really needed to stop fighting bad guys on an empty stomache... Or next time, he could just take Jinx with him... Thinking of Jinx, where was she? "J- Er, Alyssa?" he called, "Where are you?"

"Stupid, idiot, moron..." he heard her mutter, he sighed and followed the muttering. "Aly?"

He found her in the bathroom, sketching... something. He grabbed her sketchbook, looked at the picture and his face went blank. "Er... Aly? Is there something I should uh... know about?"

"What do you mean? Gawd, I told them not to make me a draw a self portrait, but do they listen? No!"

"This is what you think you look like?" he showed her the picture and Jinx almost fainted.

She put her hair out of her horns, and she was now Alyssa, "First off, don't call me Alyssa when I look like Jinx, and secondly, what did you do to my self portrait?"

"I didn't do anything to it. I just looked at it..."

Alyssa grabbed the sketchbook staring at the picture in disgust. "Great, now I have to start over..." she growled, ripping it out of her sketchbook.

"Can I have it?" he asked suddenly.

"Knock yourself out."

Wally took the picture, chuckling lightly. The picture was really disturbing, but it was kinda... cool in a sadistic sorta way. He put it on his night stand and went to take a shower.

Unfortunately, he had left the window open, and the picture floated out it, right into Red X's face. He looked at the picture and began laughing. This would sell for big money somewhere...

The next day, the picture was on E-Bay, and every fan girl wanted it. Who wouldn't want a picture, even drawn, of Kid Flash in Jinx's hairstyle and dress? Well... ok I wouldn't, but that's besides the point. However, all the fan girls were sad when 'MasksAreCool' won the auction. It's safe to say, Slade was happy with his purchase.

Author's Note: Ahhh! I can't believe I wrote this...


	5. Is that Mistletoe?

Oooo, is that Mistletoe?

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Author's Note: I like this story. Thanks to reviewers and my friends.

Jinx yawned, walking into her base. She was tired, and she only had a few hours before Madam Rouge called. Erg, why had she ever _wanted_ to be like her? Madam Rouge was a bitch. But, good had come from the whole thing. Jinx had switched sides, thanks to the meanness of Madam Rouge, and the kindness of Kid Flash. Ok, she needed to get back to work. She only had ten minutes to grab her sketchbook, and clothes before the security went back online.

And she didn't feel like facing her old team mates; at least not yet. Jinx sighed; she couldn't believe she had turned into a traitor. And all for some red head pretty boy. Where had her morals gone? She walked into her old room, and picked up her sketchbook, placing in it the backpack that was lying on the floor. Jinx shoved a few more clothes in, and stood up. "Ok, time to go," she muttered.

"Time to go where?" a voice from behind her asked.

"Somewhere. Anywhere," Jinx answered shrugging.

"Ahhh, you can stay with me if you want," he offered.

"No thanks, Kid Flash. Look, we gotta leave, the security comes online in… about five minutes…" she started walking again.

She could feel him shrug from behind her. "So, how's it been going?"

"Good, even though you just saw me about an hour ago…"

"What can I say? You're addictive."

"Great. Now I feel like a cigarette."

"At least you aren't a known cancer cause… Are you?"

"No, I don't cause cancer," Jinx growled.

"Good. Because cancer sucks…" he laughed.

Jinx stopped. They were at the front door. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you-" she paused, why was he pointing up?

She glanced up… Oh shit, mistletoe. She glanced at the smirking speedster, and quickly formulated the plan. "If you close your eyes, I'll give you a kiss," she told him.

Obediently, he closed his eyes. A second later, his mouth was met with a sweet sensation. Hey wait a second, this was chocolate! He opened his eyes, and Jinx was gone… In her place was a note, it said:

_Kid Flash,_

_I hope you enjoyed your "kiss". Merry Christmas, you idiot._

_-Jinx_

On it was a Hershey's Kiss wrapper. Kid Flash burst into laughter. Wow, how had he fallen for that? The same way he had fallen for her, he guessed. Still laughing, he left the base. But, he left his mistletoe. He had a feeling the H.I.V.E. Five needed it more than he did.

Author's Note: Aw, poor Kid Flash. Will he ever get an actual kiss? Bwhahaha.


End file.
